Kyle Xy Which is my love
by Howarand
Summary: Which one kyle really love Jessi or Amanda. He will pick the one that own his heart. But he don't won't to hurt anybody by doing so. Complete. finish done
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't take it anymore. I have a brother that is a murderer. I just figured out my own mother want me dead too. Is all my family that evil.

What kind of family I have in this world, I wish the Triggers were my real Family that I share my blood with. My brother is the one who killed Jessi's mother, and my biological mother was in this to. I'll never forgive them for that.

I am going to face Jessie when she finds out my brother is the the one who murdered her mother. Or I should say my monster of a brother. Will she be afraid, scared and running away from me? I don't want to find the answer to that.

If Jessi runs away, I will be alone. I want her to stay close to me. She's the only girl like me, born from the same experiment. I can't imagine my life with out her. Even if I get married to a different girl, we will always be connected, somehow, no matter what.

As soon I snapped out of my thoughts, I took my phone out from my pocket, and call my protector Tom foss. Tom Foss has been looking out for me, since the beginning.

"Hello Kyle is there something wrong," ask Tom Foss

"Ca-Cassidy broke into my home and started threatening me," I stammered with anger. "Jessi's not home right now. I think he did something to her," i said quickly, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Calm down Kyle. Where is Cassidy?"

"I let him go" i said ashamed of myself.

"Don't worry Kyle we'll find him." Then he hangs up.

Amanda Pov.

After I talked to Jessi about getting Kyle back, she did not look that scared of all. I wonder why maybe she moved on from Kyle. I would guess that a tipical Jessi, getting new crush.

Jessi crab my hand, we started running to the Trigger house. when we got there, I see a lot of broken glass in the floor. I was scared. I saw kyle sitting in the table thinking. I did not think twice, Kyle I said and ran to his arm and Jessi follow behind me.

What happen question Jessi. Kyle went up to her and give her a hug, then whisper in her hear all tell you later Jess.

I got a little Jealous when did Kyle started calling her Jess. and they was so close. why did Kyle look sad I thought to myself. Amanda why are you with Jessi, I broke in to Nate aparment and I found those stuff i said happy he cared about me that much, did he hurt you, Kyle ask me asked me really angry, he just pushed me then Jessi d at kyle this is the first time, i got really mad at him like that. He text us and made us stay there for hours, that does not sound like kyle. I try to call his phone but i he never answer his phone, I called Jessi she did not answer her phone either.

Kids get in the car we're going home I said. Do you think something happened to kyle Asked Josh. Josh have point, Nicole says Stephen other wise we wouldn't be waiting this long. Kyle would never leave us like that.

When we got home we went inside. Holy shit shouted Lori and Josh at the same time. Josh watch your, I caught myself surprise. what happend hear said Stephen.

Kyle Pov.

Jessi and I hear the Tragers come home we ran to meat them. Kyle what happened, asked Nicole scared, Cassidy broke into the house and try to Attack me, so I punch him in his face and threw at door.

They look at me shock. You punch somebody asked Josh surprising. You couldn't even touch a fly. Josh pat me in the back, nice job man you becoming a man.

I look away from him there are but all tell you guys tomorrow. You need some sleep right now. All clean the miss.

When the rest of the family went to bed I got the broom to pick the glass out. Hey, you need help,question Jessi ya i said. Kyle I need to tell you something she said scared. when I went through nate house. I saw some paper. i can since she was getting scared to say the name.

The paper say Grace kingsley is you mother, and it said she's the head of locknock. I know jess, i said she's Cassidy mother too. Jessi look at me shock, so cas, before she say it i interupted her. yea he is Jess.

Water started to get in my eyes, I am sorry Jess. You don't need to be sorry Kyle, its not you Fault, you couldn't do anything about it.

You might be Cassidy brother By blood, but hes not your brother kyle, Brother doesn't tryto kill their brother for nothing, and being smart. you nothing like him kyle just remember that always.

Thank you Jess, for making me feel better he give her a hug in a kiss in the cheek.

Good night Jess I said.

Good night Kyle she said back.

came. Kyle smiled I promise you I will kick his butt.

Amanda All explain everything to you tomorrow, now you need to go home before your mom start freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

** Nicole Pov**

I was mad at kyle this is the first time, i got really mad at him like that. He text us and made us stay there for hours, that does not sound like kyle. I try to call his phone but i he never answer his phone, I called Jessi she did not answer her phone either.

Kids get in the car we're going home I said. Do you think something happened to kyle Asked Josh. Josh have point, Nicole says Stephen other wise we wouldn't be waiting this long. Kyle would never leave us like that.

When we got home we went inside. Holy shit shouted Lori and Josh at the same time. Josh watch your, I caught myself surprise. what happened hear said Stephen.

Kyle Pov.

Jessi and I hear the Trigers come home we ran to meat them. Kyle what happened, asked Nicole scared, Cassidy broke into the house and try to Attack me, so I punch him in his face and threw at door.

They look at me shock. You punch somebody asked Josh surprising. You couldn't even touch a fly. Josh pat me in the back, nice job man you becoming a man.

I look away from him there are but all tell you guys tomorrow. You need some sleep right now. All clean the miss.

When the rest of the family went to bed I got the broom to pick the glass out. Hey, you need help,question Jessi ya i said. Kyle I need to tell you something she said scared. when I went through Nate house. I saw some paper. i can since she was getting scared to say the name.

The paper say Grace kingsley is you mother, and it said she's the head of latnock. I know jess, i said she's Cassidy mother too. Jessi look at me shock, so cas, before she say it i interupted her. yea he is Jess.

Water started to get in my eyes, I am sorry Jess. You don't need to be sorry Kyle, its not you Fault, you couldn't do anything about it.

You might be Cassidy brother By blood, but hes not your brother kyle, Brother doesn't tryto kill their brother for nothing, and being smart. you nothing like him kyle just remember that always.

Thank you Jess, for making me feel better he give her a hug in a kiss in the cheek.

Good night Jess I said.

Good night Kyle she said back.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle pov.

The dream started, Jessi and I, went for a walk, by the lake we were talking, when we reach the lake i look at Jessi we both have a swim suit on. Her swim suit was not the kind of suit most girls usaully where, she wear the a bikini with a little skirt on their the was the most beautiful girl right now she curls her hair putting a pink ribons in her head.

When i look at her she was confused how we got the swims trunks on. I see she was checking me out like i was doing to her, i look at her when her gaze met mine. I give her my charming smile, do you like what you see Jess i asked. Nothing to see, she shout back, its not like i already see your muscle before she said smiling. it got bigger i teased her. oh ya she asked, yeah i said you see this you could not resist that, boys boys she said, now i am a boy i said stepping clother to her. Yes she said you not even closed too be a man she said joking.

let see about that i said maybe tomorrow, i said you wish she said. i step closer to her, with out thinking about it i said what about i kiss you, i came closer and smack my lips to hers, then something hit her. Before she fall i caught her.

Jessi what wrong i asked no answer jessi i scream then i See my biological mother Grace kingsley and Micheal Cassidy laughing, she dead they both said at same time, you can't have her kyle come joined your mom and your big brother.

No i said you not my mother. Nicole is my mother said kyle we going to kill them all, :Kyle.

YOU ARE OURS, shouted Grace.

NOOOO. I scream.

I raise my hand and through both of them at the Lake with my power, that when i wake up startled myself.

JESSI POV.

What was kyle creaming about, i went to his room to wake him up, he was shaking, when he see me, Jess He said. I love when call me this name only him can call me that, if anybody called me i will cut there head open. You hear, you really hear he said, water starting to filled his eyes.

Of course i am hear Kyle, i said I would never leave you, i went to his bed and give him a hug. He hug me tight like he's going to lose me. Promised me he said Jess, Promise you never leave me. I know i could not be sure but i promise him anyway. Kyle do you want to talk about your dream i asked, not tonight he said tomorrow.

I really did want to know what he dream about but i wii let him tell me when he's ready. Has long as you promise i said.

I started to go for the door when i hear my name, Jess he said don't sleep with me. but nicole, we not doing anything bad Jess just comforting each other. Okay i said smiling anytime, then i fall a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nicole pov**

* * *

><p>I wake up early in the morning to make breakfast, its been a long time since i made breakfast. i made eggs bacon and pancakes. By the time i done Josh came downstairs to eat, it smell good mom he said, morning Josh i said thanks. he started to take some when i push his hand backward. wait for the other kids josh i said we going to eat as a family today.<p>

When Stephen come from the shower he give me a kiss in the cheek its smell yummy Nicole, good i said that what i was looking for, for a good family breakfast.

When Lori came downstairs she got a chair to sit on, where Kyle and Jessi i asked, they still sleeping can you go wake them up Lori ask Nicole politely. Okay mom I said, if Jessi freak out on me you owe me.

** Lori Pov**

whats up with though two I thought they usually the one that always waking up early, i guess i should be happy Jessi sleeping right now or she was going to make a seen of everything, she always annoyed me first steel Declen from me now Kyle from Amanda, But Kyle love Amanda, Kyle does not even look twice at her.

I went to Jessi door when I knock there's no answer, i knock again and again then i finally went inside of her room. her bed look messy but she's not even there. when does jessi doesn't clean her room, i thought to myself.

I just getting tired of looking for her everywhere, when i couldn't find her, i when to Kyle door to wake him up, i knock two time no answer, when i open the door, i almost have a heart attack, they look so peaceful,mom i creamed and both Kyle and Jessi jump turning red.

**Stephens pov,**

When i hear Lori cream i'd think of the worse, did they attack her i thought getting scared, we all went to the way Lori was screaming, when i reach Kyle room I could not Believe what i saw, OK to tell you the true i seeing that coming, but i thought kyle would still hook up with Amanda.

**Flash back**

when kyle came home from the lock knock place the only person he was worrying about, where is Jess he ask Jessi fine i said i need to see for myself he answer, i okay Kyle Jessi came from the door, he walk to her like she was the only one in the world looking in her eyes with love on it.

I got out in my thought they looked scared.

**Nicole pov**

I step in on front of Stephen with an angry look in my face, Kyle I yelled I trusted you I thought i told you, yo u can't have relationship with Jessi in this house. We did not do anything Kyle and Jessi yelled at the same time, we were just sleeping.

Why were you guys sleeping in same bed i yelled again. because kyle said i had a bad dream last night i wake Jessi up she came to confort me, I told her to stay with me Because i was scared for her and myself.

**Josh pov.**

I went upstairs with Lori to give the momma space, when she's mad you need to give her space.

I never see that coming i tell Lori Kyle and Jessi, I did said Lori from the begining, I see how kyle look at her risk his life for when nobody trust her, but i think Amanda a good fate for Kyle. why do you think that i asked, because she's Amanda sweat perfect, and she not a bicth like Jessi.

You just mad because Jessi steal Declen from you i said, Josh, we need a plane for Kyle and Amanda to get back together, do you really think Amanda the best thing for him, i ask her. i am sure of it answer Lori. what do you think Josh she ask, I don't know, well see.

will you help me or not she ask, non i said i like Amanda but Jessi is like a sister too me, i am not going to get between them, maybe you shuld talk to mom i suggested. or asked Declen to help you. good idea she said.

**Lori Pov**

I need my plane to work but i kinds of having doupt of myself. what if its Jessi Kyle need i thought, no kyle love Amanda. he'll pick Amanda any day. i need to pick to Amanda today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declan Pov**

Lori called me to talk, i wonder what she want to talk about maybe about us, if she want to get back together, she will have me anyday. i care about Jackie a lot but not much as Lori. i call her again, i tell her i would be their in a minute.

When i got to the Tragers house, i knock, not even longer than five second, Lori open the door. Can you come to my room she ask, i need a Favor from you she said, okay i said happy to help, let's go she grap my hand.

When i saw Lori room, it look the same, ever since i been to her room. Nothing change i said out loud before i could stopped myself. Nope she said, same old same room, nothing special.

Okay i said what do you need from me i ask, well i need your help, she said. Need my help with what ask. Kyle and Amanda, we need them to get back together. Why i ask, he's been ding better for some reason i said. He might get hurt more if they broke up again, i said.

Lori you know you can tell me why are you so obsess with Kyle in Amanda getting back together. That she said, i think Kyle falling for Jessi, she said. Really i say with a smile on my face, i new this day would.

Declan she yelled, why are you happy about it, i ignore her question, Okay i said how do you know they he's falling for her i ask.

Last week Jessi told me Kyle Kiss her, really i said excited to make fun of kyle girls war between Amanda and Jessi. Just last week Kyle was telling me he's in love with Amanda, and Amanda the only one for her.

and this morning Lori continued i find them sleeping in the same bed.

What i shrieked, stop yelling said Lori. okay the question is will you help me put kyle and Amanda together. I don't i answer i need to think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyle Pov.**

"Today when Jessi talk to me, a bout not sleeping in same bed with, "Jessi, i can't even talk to her without feeling nervous.

"I can't just stand there talking to her, every time when i am talking to her i have to push myself back from throwing myself at her. That what i need to stay away from her.

I need to talk to Declan about those girls stuff, he know way more than me.

Hey Kyle Lori called when i walk to the Kitchen, Hi i said. "Can I talk to you in my room, "what for i ask getting little bit suspicious. "Come on she said grabbing my hand.

When i get to her room she told me to sit down.

Kyle are you getting back together with Amanda? she ask wanting to know. This answer taking me off back, wha- i said, Will you?" she ask, I don't know i said.

Why? she ask, i am not in to dating right now i half lie, will mostly it true, i don't know what one to date right now, I am not supposed to date Jessi any way.

All you sure you not ready to date yet? she ask me, or you not telling me.

Does she know something, she's not telling me i thought to myself.

"Yeah I answer Afraid she would not believe me by my annoy tone of my voice.

When? she ask excited. Don't know I answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Declan Pov

"when Kyle called me to talk,and told me to meet him, I was wondering what he need to talk about, Can't wait to made fun of him about sleeping in the same bed with Jessi.

"when i got there he seem very nervous, "so what do you want to talk about Kyle? I ask with a mocking smile in my face ready to put the Jessi joke out.

Kyle man I said", "I heard you sleep in the bed with Jessi, i said. Kyle face turn red like a tomato, whe, where did you here that he said Stuttering. Lori told me i answer him still mocking.

It wasn't like that he said, I had a nightmare and I ask Jessi to stay with me, Today I have to tell her what it was a bout too, I said.

Do "Jessi make you feel safe man, When i see he's blushing, yeah, no he said, trying to give up ask him the Question.

What did you call me here for Kyle? I ask.

Kyle pov.

Declan caught me off guard, about all those Jessi Question. It made me more nervous to talk to him about, my girls problem.

What did you call me here for Kyle? ask Declan, I was relief he's done with teasing me about my girl life. "How do I start to tell him.

Jessi and Amanda i said blurted it out feeling nervous

Okay he said that will be fun with a smile. Declan i said giving him that look, to shut up. Sorry he said. i Will stop teasing you. thanks i said.

I am all ear, he said, waiting for me to start talking. "Well i said, I like Jessi i Said fast, since when he ask, the dance. Keep going i said. I don't know who I want to be with i said. "Tell me what you feel with Amanda and Jessi He asked.

When I am with Amanda I can feel all those Butterflies in my Stomach, I feel so good, and love, :what about Jessi he ask.

With Jess, I feel. Jess Declan interupted, sorry he said keep going, I feel the Electricity Surge in my body, i can't control myself it make me Scared of my self.

And one other thing Nicole won't let me and Jessi date. don't be a good boy all the time Kyle some rules need broking, don't always be perfect, because that not how life go, people make mistake all the time.

I don't want you to lose the Person, and when you get older to not make that mistakes Said Declan, tjanks i said, but now i just need to figure out who i really wont to be with, right now.

I think you know the answer to that said Declan, what i said, you need to do this by your self he said, you will know, i already know who you won't to be with, How? i ask, By you Wonderful Speach he said, who you think i asked him, not telling Kyle, said Declan this is your own work to work on.

Thanks for listening i said, Anytime answe Declan. See Ya Kyle remember Don't think, go where your heart push you to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nicole Pov**

All i could think of are Jessi in Kyle sleeping in the bed two days ago, can't really get it out of my head.

I know it hard for them but it the house rules, i need to make sure if Kyle will get back together with Amanda. i don't want to ruins his life, i am just doing it for his safety.

Stephen can i talk to you for a second? i ask my Husband. coming he called, what going on Nicole is there any trouble, ask Stephen when he see the look on his wife face, the look she get when trouble a bout too, happen.

Is it just me or you seeing it too, Seeing what i ask, didn't know what she was talking about. Kyle and jessi getting closer, yeah he answer honestly, they just Teenagers. I need to do something said Nicole, it's the house rule.

Nicole let them figured by themselves, you don't want to be the problem for all the regret. Stephen, those two will cause a lot of trouble if thing don't work out for them, and who know what Jessi would do.

Okay Nicole Stephen said, you have to understand teenager will not stay away that easily.

The Lost time i told Kyle to not have relationship with Jessi, in the Family, when saw Kyle and Jeesi kiss, Jessi almost.

They did what interrupted Stephen, Why did you didn't tell me before he starting on yelling, i did not thought i was matter said Nicole being ashamed of herself, for keeping this big secret from husband.

you told me no more secret between us yelled Stephen louder this time, how could you Nicole, i need to learn what going in Kyle life too, Nicole he said it without raising his voice this time.

I came to him and give him a hug, i am sorry Stephens i said. I wasn't thinking, sorry he said for yelling, i was just frustrated you keep thing from Kyle away from me, I need to no what he's up too.

Nicole he said i have on Idea, We can have a family dinner and invite Amanda, to see how Kyle reacted too her, because lost time i check, this guy was still over heal with Amanda, after they broke up.

That a good idea i said smiling, let's to it tomorrow because i need to go shopping for more food.

I Love you said Stephen stepping closer too her, I love you too I said then i lean in to kiss him. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Josh Pov **

Since Andy moved to Clevend I am always in a bad mood, I miss her so much, If she were hear we would just hanging out and enjoyed each other company.

I decided to chat with her in the internet, One thing you should know about Andy she has three mom. they moved because her mom or I would say mom's got a new Job of Clevend, so they couldn't miss it up.

Hi Andy hi said with the happiest smile i my face, every time i look into hers eyes she made me feel better, like a surge going through my body.

Hi Josh she said smiling like my smile but her's was bigger. How are doing she ask, better i said now i am talking too you, i miss you so much Andy i said, she pause and she looked sad,miss you too Josh.

To change the subject when i saw how sad she was i tried to make a joke, So i said are you moms giving your trouble, she smile not now, yesterday it was crazy, my moms and I got in a big fight, whoo i said cat fight, who won did you kick their ass, Josh she said laughing that not funny. I don't believe i said because i just made you laugh.

Andy get back down hear i hear someone yelled, i got to go she said mom calling.

Love you i said, Love you too, she replied back.

I remember the first time when Andy and I have sex, it was at the prom, since that i been thirsty for more, when she said she done with the sex thing. now it getting back to me, i need to save money to visit her.

can't wait.

hey guys hope you like it, comment and vote please.


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda Pov

Today Nicole asked me to come to her house for dinner, i'd i wonder why, i mean t's not like they have something special going on, why was Nicole who asked me, why not Kyle.

Maybe he told her nicole to asked me, you know kyle when he's embassed he feel arkward in front of you. it seem something wrong her Kyle when i hang out with him he's always looking around, like he's looking for a ghost.

jessi Pov

Urg why do nicole always have to get her butt in my business, it not like Kyle and i were doing anything wrong, now she had to invite Kyle precous Amanda to joined us for dinner. When i asked her why she told me, Amanda look like like her own family we gonna talked about family stuff today.

when Nicole said the family have business makes me wonder what her and Amanda and the family going to talked about.

Declan pov.

I was surprise when nicole and Stephen asked me to dinner, i thought they hate me, but i guess not. Maybe i grow on them a little bit.

Yeah since Lory and I broke up they been nicer to me, Stephen usually the Father who's really protected over his kid. He was freaking out when he heard Lori was dating mark, he still having a hard time with it.

You know Lori she doesn't listen to other people, i am just trying to move on from her, every time i see her and Mark kissing, it like my heart crush by a thunder storm, it getting better though. I will give myself up with no drama for her to be happy.

If she won't to be with mark i won't stop her, she seemed beter with out me, but sometimes i just can't help but thing about her, love not, whoa I should stop there i have a girlfriend and i don't even know what love is, i might be pretty clothe to it, but i don't know.

i should just leave the conversation there, or it will make me go crazy.

Kyle pov.

Wow, Nicole inviting lot of people for dinner, today i wonder what't going on, when i ask her she told me it'a a surprise.

I think this dinner will be awkward with Jessi and Amanda there with me, I will make sure i don't look at any of them in the face. i just want to get the dinner over with, i will have two kill i sitting with me, both girl i love, how is that posible to be inlove with two girl at same time.

Nicole pov.

i am so excited the kids will love the surprise, I could see their faces when i would tell them, Stephen and i been planing it for a while now, we just didn't find the time to go. This time seem the best to go, we will have lot of fun.

When Amanda, Hillary and Declan come inside eveybody was having there own conversation, i desided to talk.

can everyone get to the table we need to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nobody Pov.**

The Trager's family, and Declan Amanda and Hillary was waiting in the table, wondering what Nicole going to say.

Are we in trouble Josh asked, Nicole doe not want to give the surprise away, so instead, well see she said.

Stephen are you almost done Nicole shouted upstairs, coming Stephen yelled back, okay sweaty hurry up the kids need to know what big mama need to tell them asked Nicole.

Josh kyle, Jessi and Lori have the most frightens look on their face. Mom what did we do asked Josh feeling scared, he did something wrong.

Stephen come with a big box with him down stairs, Trager we need to talk, Amanda, Hillary and Declan can your excused us for a second.

Is they in trouble Amanda ask Declan, seemed like it he answer back, i wish Kyle didn't do anything wrong, said Amanda, hoping not. Kyle can't be a good boy all the time answer Declan, he need to step up, to get what he want and don't let other control him in everything he's doing.  
>What are you talking about asked Amanda and Hillary together, nothing said Declan.<p>

What did we do Josh asked again, we will talk about it now. So said "Stephen, School in two weeks in two weeks, for the summer, Why are we talking about school asked Josh getting mad, because they scared him so bad, Just listen said Nicole.

So says Stephen, "Nicole get the Drump, Nicole hit the drum three times, bem bamam dun dum dunn beeep

We going to a vacation in calif- What screamed Josh and Lori together so happy, are you serous asked Lori jumping up and down.

What is that asked Kyle, Jessi and him have the most confuse face ever wondering what going on, I thought you read bro said Josh. "Josh shush Said Stephen, getting the irritated by Josh comment, it a fun place Said Stephen, you can go read about it, you and Jeesi.

Where is the book asked Jessi, "here Stephen handing it to her, Kyle and Jessi went to the couch, Started reading no more than two minute they finish it.

Jessi was excited she was going to spend more time with Kyle alone, this time no Amanda ruining everything.

Kyle called Nicole can you give me a favor, Jessi knew something was going on so she spy on them with her power, to hear, can you asked Amanda to come with us kyle she said, don't tell i ask her, Just asked her. Kyle could since Jessi was spying on them, when nNcole said to ask Amanda, Kyle could since and feel jessi upsetness.

I don't know said Kyle, please Kyle said Nicole little disperate, okay i'll do it said Kyle. thanks said Nicole giving him a hug.

When Kyle was walking he heard Hillary screaming. Guess she's going with us too, thought Kyle.

Jessi was mad but she did not want to show it. Hey Kyle she called where are you going, Kyle give her the look that you already know. Jess stop playing game, he said before thinking. You hasn't been calling me that name for a long time said Jessi, since the dinner.

Talk to you later said Kyle walking to her giving her a kiss in the cheek, that made Jessi feel more relax, like Amanda can't come over them.

But i am wrong she thought, Kyle always pick Amanda over me, maybe the kiss it just a friendly one on the cheek, i want to kiss him so bad.

Jessi said Nicole, wh- she jump, you startle me Nicole she said. Soory about that said Nicole Dinner ready.

Kyle walk to Amanda. "Amanda he called, would you like to go to California with us, shock was writing all over Amanda face, really she said, giving Kyle a big hug, i am Glad you the one that asked me, i will let my mother know. Kyle return the hug awkwardly and force a smile.

Let's go eat he said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Amanda and I, went to the table, Jessi was standing there with on annoyed look on her face. She started to walk toward me, when i got to the table, I stand there thinking were should I sit, when i take the seat in the middle next to Josh. Josh was in the other side of me, both Amanda and Jessi rushing to take the seat in front of me. I will sit hear said Jessi, I will sit next to my boy-f said, Amanda caught herself before it said out loud.

This dinner going to be a disaster, I thought. Everybody was looking at Jessi and Amanda. After that Nicole look at me to make the decision I felt my cheek get hot, when i didn't say anything Nicole made the decision for me.

Amanda you can sit next to Kyle Nicole speak. I look at Jessi with anger on her eyes.

I wish i could go in comfort her i thought, but Nicole will not approve, I need to listen to her, she the one that take me in when i had no family, and nowhere to live I thought. My mind was arguing with me. Then what about Amanda, my other mind Question, you love her or you love Jessi. I don't know this time me answering, I need to follow my heart, right now it going to Jessi, maybe that will change someday. What do you think of Amanda, the other mind asked me, i love her i said, but something change when i kiss Jessi .

KYLE! shouted, Nicole are you alright, you being looking in one place for five minute, aren't you hungry? she question, you haven't even get food on your plate yet, everyone was looking at him, Declan having a smile on his face like he new something.

Can you pass the lasagna please i ask embarrassed they was staring at me. Both Jessi and Amanda reach to grasp it at the same time, i got it said Amanda, every body was focusing in those two girl now, Jessi finally give up and let her serve Kyle.

Kill me now I thought

Hillary pov.

What going on i thought to myself, Amanda i the mood today, I never seen her act like that she just give Jessi the dirty look every-time we not looking.  
>I look at Lori she was looking at the two giving each other dirty look.,<p>

Do you know what going on, i mouth to her, Jealousy she mouth back, what i ask confuse, talk later she mouth to me, Okay i nodded my head.

Declan pov.

this dinner was the most ark-ward i ever set my foot, but for some reason it was the best, how Kyle blushing when the girl fight over him.

Kyle a man that need to learn a lot of stuff, he doen't even like when girl fight over him. Any man would want that, if it was me i would enjoy it, yeah i almost forget Kyle not like us, he born from different world.

Nicole pov.

This dinner is a mess, what i was thinking to invite the two people who hated each other and want to cut each other head off. It was a lot of growling was going on between Amanda and Jessi.

NObody pov.

After we done "Stephen shouted, Kyle can you and Jessi do the Dishes please, yes Kyle answer. can i help asked Amanda, Jessi roll her eyes to say something, when Stephen beat her to it, "Amanda you our guest, today, Okay she said like she was fine with it.

Kyle, when you done can I talk for to you for a sec? sure said Kyle getting scared about what he going to say to her. Let't go interrupt Jessi getting annoyed, and grape Kyle hand.

HEY GUYS PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT I WILL APPRECIATED IT,

THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle and "I hand brush each others. I can feel all the electricity go through my body. I'll put away, I told him. You wash. He smile at me, fine by me he said.

So Kyle are you still in love with Amanda? I ask him, almost smacking myself from asking the question I already have the answer too.

When he answer my question My heart started to beat faster. He give me a sad look before answering my question. I think So he said, it just more complicated right now, now I have feelings for you. I smile when he said he have feelings for me.

"Kyle" I say quietly. yeah Jess, he answer. Do you, I stop could not finish asking the Question. Do I what Jess, is something wrong? he ask. No I said. Then what? he ask. Never mind I answer.

"Come on Jess you can tell me anything". I am always there for you said, Kyle.

Not always I said raising my voice a little bit at least for the other's to not hear me.

He look at me confused like he doesn't know what I am talking about. When was I not there for you Jess? he ask me still confuse.

When you were dating Amanda, I hiss trying to keep my voice low. I was all alone, I get brain wash, fake memory, and all you could think about was Amanda.

Did you want to have feeling me? I ask. At first not He answer, I still don't want to have feeling for you but I can't help it.

Why? I ask, why didn't you want to have feeling me, is it because i am broken. I'd created to be a bad girl, a bad person, tears filling my eyes. I keep talking before he say anything.

Jess, stop crying i hate seeing you like that. To answer you question you not broken Jess. Though Latnock guys just think you are. Kyle said looking at my eyes.

Why all the Question Jess He ask me, when I did not answer, start talking. it's not because you broken I didn't to be with you..

I thought you were like a sister too me. I didn't want to see it the other way about it we live in same houses, sleep in the same roof with each other. Most people think we are brother and sister.

When did you start have feeling for me I ask him.

Kyle pov

Remember when you said, you didn't want me to be with Amanda you want me to be with you. I was shock, I could not believe you like me all those time, without me figured it out.

This day I was talking to Declan you said you like me. Declan told Me I was Blind to not see that. I told him I am in love with Amanda. when i say the love Amanda word she look like she was going to cry again. I touch her arm feeling the electricity going through me.

I let go of her arm seeing her face calm. so I keep going. He told me I can have feeling for two girls at once's. That when you come in. Remember What you told me, I smile.

shut up She said smiling. you told me You Got drunk and you think you have Ebola. You did not mean it. If I feel uncomfortable I can be, she hit me in my arm, Okay I get this part.

Getting through it just be patient. I keep thinking about what you said, yeah that's when I start having feeling for you. When you walk down the stairs, at the party it's when I realize I had feeling for you for a long time. I just didn't want it to be true, because I was blind and always worrying about Amanda.

Kyle will you tell me about your Dream?ask "Jessi. Yeah Jess I had promised remember.

I am ready to hear it when you are Kyle said "Jessi. Okay answer Kyle, I am ready.

Okay the dream was about my mother and Cassidy. I touch Jessi arm to give her comfort of hearing Cassidy name. The man who killed her mother.

You and I were walking to the beach, when I start. My face turn red, from the image of Jessi and I flirting, how I tease her. You blushing she said, what happen.

Did I do something wrong in your dream Jessi ask realize why Kyle was blushing. Well said Kyle not Certainly I said. okay I will say it quick said Kyle quick want to get done with it.

If you to nervous would you like me to read your mind. No said Kyle really fast. You will see to much, and I will tell you.

We was teasing each other said "Kyle and Flirting said "Kyle happy he's done with this part only if Jessi let it go.

stop blushing Jess I said embarrassed myself. Sorry she said. What did I say in the dream she ask me. nothing I said.

Can I keep going I ask her. Okay she said, you a potty poop-er Kyle she said.

I ignore her comment to keep going of my story.

Then my mother and Cassidy came and hit you with something, I said not telling her about the kiss part. they wanted me To join them, They killed you Jess. I said with tears of my eyes. I will not let them put a finger on you.

Kyle it's okay said Jessi, I am right hear and I can take care of myself. I know Jess, he answer. It just seemed so real. like I am going to lose you. You not gonna lose me Kyle. I am capable of defending myself said Jessi.

It just I said.

"Kyle do you love Me Jessi ask, Yes I said carging of guard by her Question.

do you love me like you love Amanda, Jessi ask. Yes I answer could not keep the truth away from her. Maybe more I said.

Really Jessi ask happy. I put my hand on her, yeah Jess. I look into her loving eyes, happy I have her in my life.

I lean in and kiss her. All the electricity going through my body. I kiss her so hard I could not even stop myself.

ahhhhh I heard Everybody was screaming. When I come to reality. The kitchen light was blow off, making remember the last time I kiss Jessi.

Kyle yelled Stephan what happened, he come to the Kitchen. I was blushing red. Jessi and I tried to find words to come out but couldn't.

hmm I said. I will clean it up Jessi said, saving me from have to explain.

Nicole came to the Kitchen with an angry look on her face.

KYLE WE NEED TO TALK NOW. she yelled. Okay I answer getting scared so I follow her out of the Kitchen.

Hey everybody that reading this book. Is Kyle in trouble. What will Nicole do. Does she knows. 


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle Pov

When Nicole call me, I new what she was going to say, I walk out of the kitchen nervously. Nicole shut the door behind me. "Kyle what did I Tell you about Kissing Jessi," yelled Nicole,

"I i said "I couldn't find any word to gives my adopted mother, 'I am Sorry" I said, it want Happen again.

"This was the same word I hear lost time it happened' yelled Nicole, 'It want happened again" Nicole repeat Kyle words.

"How can i be sure it wasn't Happen again Kyle?' ask Nicole, "every time you tell me the same word over and over again it happen". "Why can't you understand the rules" said Nicole not letting Kyle getting is word out, "Jessi is kind of a Sister to you kids said Nicole and like a daughter to me and Stephen'. "You get a beautiful girl in front of you, what happen to you and Amanda" Nicole ask.

"It complicated" I said, "I still love Amanda But I don't know if we ever will get back together."

"Why" ask Nicole, I stay silent this time to not anger my adopted mother more, why Nicole repeat, "um I don't know" i said, "it just does not seem right."

"It it Jessi" said Nicole, I did not answer, "Kyle can you gives me a favor ask Nicole, can you just ignore your feeling toward Jessi right now, give it a few day, then you can talk to me about it.

That not gonna happen, I think to myself. Jessi and I belong to each other, I will not let her broke us apart.

"Can you Kyle", Nicole interrupt In my thought, wha i ask, and remember what she asked me to do.

"Oh ya" I said, "I can do that."

"Thanks Kyle" said Nicole, "I know it hard for you Right now but you will get over it."

"In your dream," I say out of my breath. "What Kyle" said "Nicole, "hmm I am In my game, I lie."

She came closer to me and give me a hug, t"hank you Kyle, I love you you know that right" ask Nicole, yeah i said I love you to Nicole.

"thanks Kyle for trying" said Nicole, "You welcome Nicole" said Kyle.

Nobody pov

"Kyle Man what happened" ask Declan after he done talk to Nicole, "nothing" said Kyle.

"Why did the light blew out Kyle?" ask Declan,  
>um Kyle turn red "me and Jessi," he pause blushing more. "We where kissing" said Kyle.<p>

"What" yell Declan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Quite down Declan" said Kyle doesn't want anybody to hear them.

You broke the light by just kissing, I don't want to know what would happen if you guys did more than that. "You should Go somewhere else man when you guys Kissing maybe in the bushes" joke Declan.

Stop making joke about it Declan said Kyle getting more embarrassed. Okay Mr. Kyle I will stop said Declan.

Kyle did you chose who you want to be with yet ask Declan.

No said Kyle, Nicole doesn't want me and Jessi to be together, so she want me to find someone else, like Amanda Kyle said irritated.

Come on Kyle Man you almost Seventeen years old or look almost Seventeen said Declen nobody know Kyle age. You need to make your own decision sometimes, maybe just explain to her how you feel, she might understand, Said declan not happy he listen to everything Nicole told him.

"I am just going to stay away from her a couple days said Kyle."Do you really want to lose the love of your life Kyle because of Nicole?""No" Kyle answer.  
>Then don't listen to Nicole Kyle, You know how Jessi think sometimes, she going to think you don't care anymore.<p>

"Kyle if you lose her what will you do"."How will you live with yourself" ask Declan.

"Guys can you come down to the kitchen please" Stephen yelled.

"Talk later man" said Declan.

Everybody went to the kitchen, by walking Kyle bump into Jessi, "sorry" he said, giving her a smile then walk to the opposite side of the room from her.

Jessi was wondering what just happen he did not even look at her, in the eyes, like before.

Did Nicole say something Jessi wonder to herself."That little", Jessi could not find the word to describe what she feeling right now.

"Nicole ruins everything she say under her breath" she look at Kyle way his head was down and Amanda was way to close to him.

"Guys tomorrow will be a big day, we leaving in the morning" said Stephen. "Make sure you get everything you need for our trip".Amanda did your mom say you can go ask Nicole.

"I will ask them today answer Amanda, good said Nicole, Because some people in this room will love your company, making Amanda blush looking at Kyle, that feel really Awkward from Amanda smiling at him and Jessi looking at him like she ready to cut somebody throat out.

"Can I excuse myself" ask Jessi getting sick of Nicole words. "yes you can" answer Stephen, we done anyway said Stephen.

"Amanda, Declan and Hillary you can go home see ya tomorrow". "Have a great sleep said Stephen, bye guys Nicole yelled across the wall, See ya they all replied.

Declan grap Kyle hand. 'Kyle we will talk tomorrow" said Declan, okay Kyle nod his head.

"Good night Kyle" said Declan you too said Kyle was going to walk away somebody grap him and hug him. "We going to have a lot of fun' said Amanda really excited,. "Thank you for let me come with you guys" said Amanda.

Kyle just nodded his head feeling awkward like he's cheating Jessi with out even dating her. So he return the hug softly.

"Good night Amanda" said Kyle, getting enough of her hug, "Good Night Kyle "Amanda let go of him, see you tomorrow.

Kyle started to walk to Jessi room, when Nicole grap his hand."Where are you going Kyle" ask Nicole.

"checking on Jessi Kyle answer back."

"Leave her Kyle". "She need some time alone right now Kyle" said, Nicole.

Kyle was getting really frustrated with Nicole these days, he agree, Nicole. she gave him a hug and went to bed. He love Nicole so mush but she took everything from him that make him happy.

Kyle wait until Nicole went to bed and sneak up in Jessi room."Jessi." she just ignore him. "Jessi Kyle call again. She was fall a sleep, he kiss her in her for head.

"I love you Jessi" said Kyle "No matter what you are my soul-mate".

Kyle will brake the rules more, Enjoy 


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephen Pov**

Yesterday I been working in a plan too just scared my kids off. I am old men need little fun right. I need to tell my grand kids about what I did. when Nicole get up I kiss her cheek today is the day i said, I was so excited for our trip, it gonna be lot of driving though.

I kiss My wife cheek. I am going to wake the kids up i said feeling really hyper smiling at my plan tat could make my own kids get mad but will forget about it quickly as soon they remember for the best day in our life.

I put the microphone in my mouth.

"Goood morning Everybody."

"Stephen what are you doing" ask, Nicole. "On old man need have fun," I said, "when you get that much kids you need to act like a child sometime."

"Dad Josh yelled came down-stairs look like he just got in a fight with somebody. "Dad "yell Lori next coming downstairs, looking the same as her brother Josh.

"Everyone" I said, so excited ignoring his son and Daughter anguish look they giving him.

Get ready for the trip we going earlier.

"Really" ask Josh jumping up and down.

"Is Amanda coming" ask Lori. "Yes answer Nicole her mother call me this morning she said Amanda could come.

"Really" yell Lori.

YES said Lori not letting Jessi have Kyle by herself, she going to work on a plan with Amanda that could be interesting.

Kyle and Jessi come down, out of their room already ready to go.

We going to have a lot of fun said, said Nicole looking at Kyle up and down.

Amanda pov

I am so happy my mom let me go, I can't wait until we get to California I pack my best swim suit to show Kyle some of my Skin.

"Mom i am going I said, kissing her on her cheek. "Thanks for letting me go Mom", I said, I will miss you.

"I will miss you to said Mrs. Bloom. " Have fun Amanda "she said, "when you come home tell me about it."

I give her a hug that she return back and I walk to the Trager's house with a big smile on my face.

"Amanda" said Lori and Hillary at the same time. Hey I said smiling at them.

Lori jumping up and down we going to have a lot of fun. Did you bring your best clothes Amanda ask, Lori. Kyle gong to see though skin, she smile. "Yea I answer. "yesterday I went shopping with my mom. She got me some clothes.

Kids get in the car Nicole yelled when leaving, Everybody had a smile on their faces except for Jessi she was just thinking about Kyle how he's been ignore her.

"Ready everyone?" ask Stephen.

Hell yes Josh replied making every body laugh.

"Get in the car then said Stephen.

When everybody got in the car Stephen started driving, the girls have their own conversation and gigling, will say not every girl that was giggling Jessi just had an irritated look on her face like she got betrayed.

Kyle Pov

After a few hour past everyone was sleeping except for Jessi and I. she keep giving me death glare when i look at her Sometimes I just wish I could apologized to her and and for the thing to be the way it is.

It's hurting me to not talking to her, she need to know that. Every Decision I make someone going to get hurt not making the decision people still getting hurt, I wish it was simple Nicole could let me be with Jessi.

Declan was right about what he said if i keep listening to Nicole I will lose Jessi forever I don't want that, I don't know how my life will be the same with out her.

She can be kind, smart, funny, happy mean Jessi not that kind of girl people understand that much, even me sometimes can't understand her. I love her the way it is the bad and the good.

"Hey Jessi I said, she look at me and give me the death glare again. "Jess" I whisper "what's wrong?", I ask looking at her sad face.

I don't understand how, when her face look like that it hurt me physically and mentally. I can't stand her looking like that. "Jessi" I whisper again giving myself one more try.

She look at me with her evil eyes again and tears running down.

"How could you Kyle" she hiss trying to not wake the others up "How could you she said, not letting the rest of her words out.

She look at me more angry how could you kiss me and ignore me after ward. "I am sorry Jessi" I said um Nicole.

"Really Kyle she started again hissing. When are you going to stop listen to Nicole", "I am getting sick of her crap and your crap." can't you make you own decision in life sometimes. you know what she said stopping herself, I shouldin't bother do what you like.

"I am sorry Jess" I said again,  
>"Save it"she yelled waking the sleepers up. "You know what she put in I don't give a crap about you anymore. "Go ahead make your choice "she said, everybody was looking at though two fighting, I know you want to be with Amanda so go ahead. Nothing stopping your_<p>

"Jessi ", yelled Kyle hoping she could stop. "Jessi" said Kyle again getting angry himself.

"What's going on?" ask Stephen and Nicole at the same same.

"Nothing" answer Jessi. "I was just giving Kyle some ideas how to get back together with Amanda" she said angrily. Nicole look over at Amanda and she was blushing really hard.

**Jessi mad at Kyle right now, if you were kyle would you listen to Nicole all the time, letting someone you truly love deeply what will happen next?**

**warning it will be awkward.**

**readers thank you for reading my book it mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoying it so far. Don't forget to comment and vote. If I make a mistake tell me to fix it. That would help a lot.**

**Thanks again**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kyle pov**

I can't believe Jessi think I don't love her, she made me so, so angry she does not even no how I try. I would give my life for her, she need to understand.

Maybe You could tell her my mind speak to me.

Why I am afraid to show her how I feel.

These day I feel like she's getting close to leave me I don't want any of them to happen she's my life I can't lose her.

Maybe I could show her how I feel In hour trip.

the eyes she give me when she look at me like that made me feel the most worse person in this world. her eyes like evil into me. I can't take her to look at me like that. she's the love of my life my other half my soul mate. It's hurt so much when she said she does not care about me anymore I can have Amanda.

Now I have to explain to Amanda why I can't be with her or tell her a lie

I don't think I can live my life with out Jessi. I care for Amanda deeply but it not the same feeling I have for Jessi ours stronger she made me stronger.

we here I here Stephen said making me getting out of my thought.  
>Kyle would you carry this for me, we spend the day outside to eat our Lunch we have sandwiches.<p>

When I look at Jessi, she as know eyes for me I need to fix thing they need to be right. What up man said Declan having his food next sitting in my right side. That was cold he said I mean In the car drive.

What happen Kyle he ask me. Declan look over at Jessi seeing her sitting from the fall side of the table.  
>She think I don't care about her like I do Amanda I said answering Declan Question<p>

"I am not surprised" answer Declan.  
>What did you just say says Kyle<p>

"I am not surprised she think you don't care about her like you do to Amanda" repeated Declan.  
>"Look man said Declan looking at me. You been treating her really bad lately after the kiss. You kiss her and ignore her after ward. You would never do that too Amanda man.<p>

I did not like Declan blaming me for it I already have too much in my plate already like Jessi cold look, or not even looking at me. How can she treat me like I am invisible.

I did understand where Declan coming from though, I just can't have all the guilt all on me.

It's Nicole fault I thought, I love her but she gonna bring a big damage on my life. I thought about it again it's not her fault it's my, I could stand up to her and tell her how much Jessi mean to me.

"What are you thinking about man ask Declan, I hate to admit but declan was right.

"You were right about everything" , I said, "I should listen to you from the start."

"Let's go guy"s get in the car, we need IN hotel.  
>"Some of you getting one with no adult," the "responsible one" said Nicole, looking at Josh face fall. <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Jessi Pov

I could not look at Kyle without giving him an hateful look. The way he hurt me I just want him to feel it See how bad it is.

I was so mad at him for ignoring me. I know I am hurting myself from staying away from him. I don't want Kyle to see me week. Like I can't live without him.

We hear said Nicole holding a paper in her hand. so kid she said Stephen and I figured out what room you guys will get.

"Josh you Stephen and I in same room." said Nicole. "What" yelled Josh "how come I have to be in a room with you." "Josh" Yelled Stephen getting annoyed of his son complaining shush.

"Kyle you and Declan you guys taking a room together."

"Mom can I be in their room too". ask. "You know some boys need their privacy sleeping in their mom and dad room", said josh grumpy. "Josh shush yelled Stephen your mom and I will talked about it when we finish", give us some time".

Josh smile "thanks dad". we will talk about I said said Stephen I did not say yes yet.

"Hillary you with Amanda" said Nicole knowing Jessi and Amanda does not get along, what about me mom said Lori was not happy what going to happen.

You will have the room with Jessi said Nicole. What yell Lori. Hillary and I. just for the night said Nicole you does not have to hang there, and if you want to you can have sleep over too. Just not tonight said Nicole.

"Fine" said Lori stumping her feet.

A Few minute later Stephen come to talk to Josh. Josh said Stephen you free to have the apartment with Kyle, but somebody has too sleep on the floor.

Okay yell Josh.

In the morning I wake up. I take my shower put warm clothes on for the day, the hot day. I am not into this trip for some reason everything ruining. Kyle and I don't talk. I really want to forgive him I just can't. Either way I know i will get hurt again.

Lori Pov

Amanda Hillary and I has a great plan today. Kyle going to fall in Amanda. After I wake up I went To Amanda and Hillary room.

"girls We need to talk about our plan more."

I hope Jessi moves on from Kyle when Amanda and Kyle get back together. I seen Kyle always eyeing her looking sad when she turned around before she give him her hateful look.

"Guys we need to make sure our plan work today said Lori." "Amanda you need to do everything right after Lunch We Go TO THE Beach. all three of them say together finish the sentense at the same time. same time. Will do said Amanda will not fail my mission.

Kyle Pov  
>I was really was not in the mood to do anything today. I need to show Jessi How much she's hurting me and how much I care about her.<p>

I went to her room, What do you want she ask still angry at me. Can I talk to you please Jess I said you really hurting me. I did not mean to hurt you like that I said please Forgive me. I look at her and She look like she's thinking about.

Jessi Pov

Seeing that much pain I cause Kyle, It made me feel worse about myself. I could not say no to the his cute face that filled with that much loss pleading for my forgiveness.

I check at his heart weight I feel so much pain inside of it. lost, pain how could I do that too him.

He shouldn't kiss you like that and ignore you. my mind speak to me.

I need to make my mind he's got enough pain already. "Yes Kyle I forgive you" I said. "Really" Jess he ask, like I just get him a birthday present. "Yes" I said smiling to.

I don't know what happened to me just when I forgive him all my happiness came back to me no hurt feeling just looking at Kyle eyes his hot looking face.

He come closer to me so close I thought he was going to kiss me instead he give me a hug lift me up and hugging me so tight. "Thanks Jess" He said.

Kyle stop I said when he lift me up put me down I said smiling.

Nope he said carrying me over his shoulder. Let go Kyle I said Like a little girl. Let's get out he said join the family. it's happy time he said excitedly.

"Race you" I said, and run before he can catch me. "That how you want to play" he said smiling chasing me.

will post soon again love you all that reading it. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Lori pov**

"Stephen can we go to the ocean?" ask I sweetly hoping Stephen let them. Yes answer Stephen but only if we all go as a family, fine said Lori disappointingly.

My plan need to work thought I thought , I want the cutest couple to be back together. I ran to Amanda and Hillary to tell them the news.

Guys step one accomplished said Lori but we have a little tinny problem.

"What the problem?" both Amanda and ask at the same time. "We all going" answer, Lori. "Dad want the family to spend time together."

"What" yell Hillary. "We need a different plan" she said.

"No" said, Amanda. "This plan it's perfect" because, "I need Jessi To be there when Kyle and I Kissing" said Amanda blushing, and she will see how much Kyle love me and I how I love him too, "I much we can't live without each other."

"That's great Amanda" said Hillary jumping and excited. "Nice thinking Girl" Said, Hillary so smart. I did not know you have it on you Amanda.

"I learn from the best" said Amanda looking at Hillary and Lori. Thanks Amanda said Hillary.

I was standing there listening to Hillary and Amanda conversation. I am having seconds thought about what will happened if it will get worse. I know Kyle loves Amanda, I just have a feeling it will not be easy, I think Kyle love jessi too. The look he always giving her smiling at her all the time and blushing, give her a nick name. Looking at her like she's only the only person on the room or in the world.

Anyone could tell he feel something for her only if they not blind to see that.

But I need to try for Amanda. I argue with myself. He loves Amanda they was so cute together when they were dating until Jessi come of the picture ruining it for them.

I know Kyle loves Amanda, he might wan't to be with her more than Jessi. One of those girls heart break, Kyle will break there heart But I hope it's not Amanda's heart he broke.

Who's ready to go said Hillary can't wait for the perfect moment to come.

Hillary does not know about Kyle's and Jessi secret and Power. Kyle does not want to bring someone new to more dangers. Me as her best friend I feel bad not telling her and I feel good at the same time she wouldn't understand any of it and The Latnock would look for her. Maybe kill her.

Kyle Pov

I was so happy Jessi forgive me. It feel like I get my life back my happiness I couldn't help but looking at her beautiful face every seconds.

I finally catch her she ran fast without even using her power. I trip her caught her before she fall. "Got you" I said.

"Haaaa She scream. "Let go Kyle" she say smiling. "Stop Kyle I tickle her more. she was breathing hard. I roll over and she was on top of me.

"This is the best day" she said looking at me. Yeah I said loss myself on her beautiful hazel eyes. "I am glad you not mad at me Jess" I said. "I wouldn't know what to do."

You would she said, you got the Trager's, Declan, Foss and Amanda. When I saw she was loss on her thought, I walk behind her and Pick her up.

"Kyle Noo she said laughing on my shoulder put me down Ha haa haa I run pretending I will drop her. "Kyle nooo" she scream.

Kyle, I put Jessi on the ground wake what the noise come Stephen and Nicole voice. I stay quite blushing, My heart was going fast but this time I am not going to let Jessi go.

"Mm I said awkwardly Jessi and I was playing, I was carrying her" I said, Jessi look at me like I shouln't tell Nicole.

Kyle can I have a moment please, mmm okay I said Preparing myself for what coming.

See you later Jess I said walking up to her giving her a kiss on the cheek she look shock I would do that infront of Nicole breaking Nicole's rules.

Nicole look at me, giving me the look what are you doing. Bye Kyle said Jessi after she's done with thinking about Kyle behaviour. See ya I said giving her a smile.

Nicole Pov

"Kyle" I said with my mouth open. I could not believe Kyle disobeyed me. I talk to hom many time and he did it again did that after she talked to him about kissing Jessi. Nicole look at Stephen to say something but Stephen mouth was said open hers was shock running inside of him. Kyle broke a rule.

"Kyle "said Nicole when they went to talk, what are you thinking said Nicole Stephen was just standing there figuring what to say.

"Mom" said, Kyle. raising his voice up.

Both I and Stephen both left their heads up looking at Kyle serous face. He never call me mom before thought Nicole. yes Kyle said Nicole.

I need you to understand I can't lose Jessi said Kyle. What do you mean you can't lose her ask Nicole she will always staying with us longer she want too.

"No" said Kyle. "You don't understand what I am saying" said Kyle. "I love her he said. "We love her too" answer Nicole losing herself.

"You know what I mean Mom" said Kyle, more serous now.

"I love her I just need you to understand tha." "when she's mad at me You don't know what it do to me it's eating me alive." It's Like my life is over I can't live anymore. I need her Mom you need to except that."

Stephen was amused by Kyle speech. He did not know what to say.

"Kyle "I said, "you know it will not work out between you two why are so focus of been with her." I ask him.

"Nicol"e Stephen finally speak. "You shouldn't inter-fear into there love life anymore.

"Stephen" I said getting more angry you know two people living in the same house should not date. I know said Stephen being calm but I think this is serous Kyle truly love her, and need her look at him, look at his face.

"You know what?" I said, "there will no dating in my house I am sorry Kyle it's not good for either of you." In my house there will be no dating I repeat again. I am clear Kyle?" I ask him.

"Mom" yell Kyle.

"Nicole said Stephen are you crazy."

"I love you mom and Dad" said Kyle but I need Jessi and only her. I can't be the perfect guy anymore do what ever you say, I am growing up. I need to think for myself.

kyle just hurt t me with his word, I couldn't keep this conversation anymore. I need to think

"We done here I said let's go to the beach. No dating Kyle I said not listening to any word he just said.

"Stephen you can go without me" I said. "I will meet you there."

Hey guys have fun reading this I am only going to make a few more chapter.

I am gonna make a sequel. The sequel will me more action and more exciting. It mostly going to do about latnock those people who want to kill Kyle and Jessi. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Declan Pov**

"What's up Kyle?" I ask. Hey he said looking piss, I never see him this angry before. "What did Jessi do this time I ask him.

"Nothing" he said. "Then Why are you so down?" and Sad I ask. Kyle eyes was red I never see a man cry before, I did not know what to do how to comfort him.

"What the problem Kyle man?" I finally ask.

"The problem is Nicole" he said, yelling She's still not listening to my reason.'

"You don't have to listen to her Kyle." I said, he look at me more anger filled his eyes.

"I know that declan." He say acting like a different Kyle I never seen before.

"What hurt the most he continue My own mom not supporting me he said she still want me to be with Amanda."  
>she does not know how it feel.<p>

"Did you tell her how you feel?" ask Declan explain to her how she make you feel. Yes said Kyle she's still not listening she just think it just a crush feeling.

I don't know what to say said declan. Nicole might think you just saying it he said.

She know I am in love with Jessi I interrupt him she just don't want us to date because we live in the same house.

We going to the ocean come Lori interrupting their conversation. Let me go change said declan.

**Lori Pov**

Lori look at Kyle irritated face that so angry and filled with loss. She know Kyle has not been happy, for a while except today he was so into anything. smiling all the time laughing.

I wonder what happened now thought Lori.

Are you okay Kyle I ask. Hmm he jump oh I forget you was still there Lori he answer.

Are you Okay ask Lori again you seem you have a bad day today.

I am going to change said Kyle to go leaving e alone.

I met with Amanda and Hillary to tell them everybody almost ready.

Mission accomplished I said. What Mission come Declan voice behind me.

Oh No I thought he can't know, nothing I said quickly He look at me not buying it.

Are you planning some think Lori because if you do you better not it will not be a good I deal. Not planning anything I said just hanging around with my girls. Lori I warned you said Declan. Both Amanda and Hillary was looking at both of them wondering if Declan know what they doing.

Let's go girls I said grapping both of their hand.

Why didn't you tell Declan what we planning to do ask Hillary with curious, He could help.

Yeah Amanda utter. I already ask him already answer Hillary but I get rejected. Why would he reject you ask Hillary

I don't know I said lying he just told me to not play with Kyle emotion. What do you mean ask Amanda sweating Does Kyle like Jessi.

This the time for me to really lie to her I hope I don't regretted it.

No I said I don't think he like Jessi, you know Jessi I utter she will not leave him alone I lie.

Let's go guys said stephen, where's Nicole ask Amanda she's staying behind he said she's coming later.

** Kyle Pov**

i was waiting for everybody to get in the car when I did not see jessi. Where is Jessi I ask, I would I know answer Lori it not my Job to look after her.

I just roll my eyes at her. Can I go get jessi I ask Stephen, I will go with you to get her Amanda volunteer. Jessi does Not feel comfortable around you said Kyle before he could stop The words out of his mouth.

Amanda expression was full of shock Every body was looking at me. I am sorry Amanda I said, I am just tired right now. Um mm It's okay Kyle she said awkward.

lori never saw Kyle piss like that, she giving him suspicious look. you can come Amanda I said feeling guilty.

**Jessi pov**

I use my hearing power listening to the conversation they having I was hidding behind the house waiting for Kyle to come. Until I heard the Blondie Amanda ask to come to. what's wrong with her. She know she and I does not get along, why would she want to come to get me.

She just want Kyle maybe she's Jealous I thought, it's a good sign she jealous because it make me have more confident on myself Kyle might pick me over her.

I do want Kyle to be happy if he chose her it's okay with me.

Okay now I am talking non sense it's not okay with me, I want him to be happy but I want myself to be happy too. If he pick Amanda I don't think I can stay and watch.

I would escape from the pain. I know I promise him I will not leave him but sometimes a promise cause to much pain you need to broke it.

I would just leave him and Amanda to have his happy ending it just I am not going to be their to see them doing their love goofy stuff.

That all I can do give him space and be happy.

I try to come out when Amanda offer for the help until Kyle said.

"Jessi does not feel comfortable around you" he said.

I was shock myself. He never speak to her like that or anybody. I wonder why he's so upset, maybe Nicole said something that son of a bitch.

"I am sorry Amanda he said I am just tired right now.'

"It's okay Amanda" said.

"You can come Amanda "said Kyle guessing he was feeling Guilty for saying the thing he just said to her.

"I am here" I said, coming from my hide spot.

"What's wrong Kyle?" I ask him speaking inside of his Head.

"What did you just. "How did you do that Jess" he ask.

I did not even know how either I said Just was thinking something wrong you

"Do what?" Ask Stephen and Lori.

Later said Kyle mouth to Stephen. Hillary here he said. Stephen get the hint of Hillary can't know their secret.

"Okay guys he said lets go have fun."

**Hope you like it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Amanda pov**

"Are you going to swim Jess?" I heard Kyle ask Jessi.

"I don't know how to," she said awkwardly. Kyle laughed about how she does not know how to.

I almost choked on the lemonade i was drinking. Jessi don't know how to swim, thats so shocking, I thought to myself.

"Not funny Kyle," she said, hitting him with her tower.

"Yes it is," said Kyle, smirking. I look at them in amazement. If I did not know Kyle, I would say he's cheating on me right now. He's not your boyfriend, I say to myself, I just wish he were.

He's the sweetest guy I ever dated. I regretted breaking up with him in the first place. Why would I be such an idoit, I could have listened to his reason before breaking it off with him.

"You know what, Jess? You need to learn how to swim, let me teach you."

"Promise you not going to kiss me?" said Jessi smiling, making kyle stand straighter.

"I can't promise that Jess," he said, giving me his baby face.

I was feeling really unhappy to hear those two talk like that. Does Kyle has a crush on Jessi? No he does not, this can't be happening, this need to stop, I think to myself.

They stay there talking to each other like no one was there with them. Just them talking. How could Kyle not pay attention to me this second and he's paying attention to her.

"You can't resist me," said Jessi. I basically choked out a groaning noise and Hillary was looking at me. Kyle and Jessi face me. Kyle was holding hands with Jessi, looking awkward.

I step in. "I can teach you how to swim Jessi," I said with my sweetest smile. I can manage she replied.

"Come on Jessi!" I said, like she was my friend.

Well, you have to do anything to take her away from Kyle I say to myself.

"Did you know that it was me who just taught Kyle how to swim Jessi?" I said. I look at Kyle standing in a awkward position.

No did not know said Jessi not really caring." I could see Jessi "It did not take him that long to learn," I said "He was a protry to give me an answer and she could not get it out.

She looked at Kyle.

"Thanks for tying to help her, Amanda," KYLE said. "Jessi is glad to have a friend who likes to help but I think I get it. She's truoble too."

Ugh I scream inside of my mind. Need number two plan.

**Jessi Pov**

"Come on Kyle." I grap his hand.

"She's not my friend." I speak in Kyle's mind. Jessi said "Kyle stop being so stubborn, she's just trying to help."

"You know she just wants me to stay away from you Kyle," I said.

"Jess," I said, "so stubborn, that will not happen, now shut it before i start to tickle you."

Everyone was looking at all the body language and facial expressions.

"Why are you guys looking at each other like that?" asks Hillary.

"Mmm nothing," said Jessi.

"Teach me Kyle," I said.

"Lie down," he said. I put my body flat in the water and he put his hand under my stomach to control me.

"What are guys doing? come Josh watching Kyle teaching me how to swim.

"Are you sure you don't know how to swim Jessi?" asked Josh jokingly "Or you just want Kyle to hold you?"

"Josh shush," said Stephen, though he too was looking at kyle and me with suspicous eyes.

"Now," said Kyle, holding my hand, "move your hand, put it back in forth. I get how to do it already, Jessi thinks, he's just so cute teaching me. I am usually the type of girl who does not let others take control: only Kyle.

"How do I go under water still breathing?" I ask Kyle.

"You close your mouth," he said, "and you can't really breathe under the water for so long."

"I am kidding with you Kyle," I said. I step closer to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was looking at us.

Declan give Kyle a thumbs up, making him blush. I have no idea why everybody was looking at me that strangely. Amanda was standing there giving me a glare that said Kyles mine.

It was really uncomfortable, so I grabbed Kyle arm.

"I'll race you," I said. "I don't think so Jess," he said "I am getting tired."

"Are you scared? I say your afraid I'm stronger..." I said, walking around him faster, keep my circle going "...and smarter."

"Fine Jess," he said "this is how you want to play."

"The pods kids having a race!" said Josh "I want to see that."

"One, two, three, set Go!" Kyle counted.

Using some of my power to help me go little faster, I was in front of kyle.

"You're cheating Jess!" he said, using his special powers to catch up to me. He lifted me up off the ground. "Stop Kyle!" I said, and then he threw me over his shoulder into the water.

**Amanda Pov.**

Why, why does kyle like this girl? At first I thought he liked her as a sister, now it moving past that. Why couldn't he tell me he has feelings for Jessi. Lori said he doesn't like her. How could she not see them, the one she lives with, their flirting. Haaa I just want to vomit right now, why her. "Ugh Why not me."

Jessi will know what i am capable of, I will take Kyle from that bitches hands. Kyle loves me, he's been telling me this ever since we were dating. Maybe he's just using her to get over me. That thought put a smile on my face.

"Let's go girls," I said, "lets get our plan settled. Time for me to get Kyle back."

Hillary and Lori follow me. "Let's get started girls!" I say.

"Amanda, don't you hear yourself?" said Hillary loud for Kyle to hear her. "Who wants to see?" I said smiling and hoping I catch Kyle's attintion.

"I will jump in this big rock right here," I said. I climb the walk getting higher and higher on the rock. "Ready guys?" I said scared.

I know this stupid of me but if it was you you would do anything to get the person you love.

**Kyle Pov.**

"What is she doing?" i ask. "I guess she tried to get your attention. answer Jessi I give her a look that said not helping.

ready set Amanda Nooo! we all yell she will not survive from this walk.

i use my super power flying try to get there on time to catch her.

she jump I speed myself up all eyes was behind my back looking amaze.

Haaa haaaa scream Amanda falling and falling.

I fly little higher and catch her. You save me she said looking at me with the eyes i used to think were so cute and adorable not finding it any more.

un hun I sad awkward she still in my hand i am still holding her.

You save me Kyle" she said again and put her lip in too mine. I don't know what to do so I kiss her back. when I hear a big lightening started too hitting the floor.

I look over at jessi her face filled with so much rage she lift a other hand to bring another lighting.

"Jesssss nooo" I scream she stop and look at me again with tears on her eyes and Run.

**Thank you guys for reading two or three more chapter until the sequel.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I am glad I could make it that far .**


	21. Chapter 21

**A week later.**

**Kyle Pov**

"Wake up kyle' come Nicole from my room You don't get enough time till school. you will be late.

I grown and roll over of my bed. today wasn't the day for me for school or anything else but I know I need to go.

I went to the bathroom and Brush my teeth and put a jeans and a T shirt on without taking a shower. when I went to the kitchen all the others was ready eating their breakfast.

when Jessi see me coming she put her head done not doing anything. I could take her rolling her eyes at me making faces at me any day than just ignore me completely.

Since the kiss between Amanda and I happen she never talk to me or let me explain, Amanda kisses me and she's the one for me.

"Um Stephen Jessi called can I walk to school today she ask.

"Why Jess?"i he ask her.

just need a walk and time alone she answer.

"Fine answer Stephen but don't skip school."

I will not said jessi I promise" she said with a smile. when she was walking at the door I call her name.

"Jess I call she keep walking not even pause or face me. I grap her arm Jessi I said gettindg tired of her childish behavior. She push me back. Kyle stay away from me I need to go.

"Please Jessi I plead talk to me."

I get to go to school she said one last time.

No I said you need to talk to me The kiss was not my fault.

"You know what Kyle?" she said, I don't care about the Kiss or anything you do You can date who ever you want for all I care. It's not like you like me or something and stop trying to pity me.

And then she was gone.

I walk inside close the door really loud. Kyle are you okay ask Stephen, why wouldn't I be I said Jessi not talking to me for something I did not mean to happen.

"Kyle I am sorry said Stephen it's not your fault."

"You are right I said it's not My fault it's you and Nicole."

"Kyle? said Stephen trying to calm me down.

"Why I ask Stephen how many time did I have to explain to you How much I love her, declan was right I was been an idiot by listening to you guys I am done.

'Calm down Kyle" said Stephen.

Calm down Stephen I raise my voice Really. You want me to calm. know I had so much anger in me that boiling inside of me. Lori and Josh was so surprised I am yelling like that.

Nicole come downstairs listening to Stephen and I argue.

Kids go to your room for a minutes she said or get in the car.

"Kyle said Nicole that not a way to talk to your father like this."

"Why Why". I said ignore Nicole question I know I will feel guilty later about talking to them like that but.

Why didn't you guys stay out of it I said looking like a baby, but right now I did not care, all I want to do is let my anger out.

"Kyle said Nicole calmly I am sorry but we will talk about this later after school.

I know I hurt them by raising my voice at them like that, They will hate me after ward this can't keep happening to me. Everything I love getting taking away from me. every life, every love.

I take a deep breath looking at them okay I said, still feeling my anger still boiling inside of me. I need time alone to calm myself. So I walk myself to school.

**Nicole Pov**

Oh no i make a big mistake, taking Jessi away from him. I just thought Jessi would heart him after and there relationships will became impossible but I was the one just hurting him.

Everywhere I go I could Just picture Kyle face the tears. How could I be such a bad mom. All I want is for my kids to be happy, and I am not making them Happy I just wish I could start time all over again to do everything different.

I thought he was going to be more happy with Amanda that all I did focus on, not how happy he look with Jessi. How they match each other.

I hug Stephen, I am sorry I said i should just leave it alone now look where it got us. Stephen hug me back and keep saying it'[s okay everything will be okay.

I look at him in the eye "Will they're?"

yes he answer they will work thing out they always will. I am positive he contenue 100%.

Thank you I said. I really want to here it. Kids get in the Car i yell we going.

**This kind off short chapter I am sorry**

**One or two more chapter.**

**love you all supporters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Kyle Pov**

I was sitting in school in my own world the teacher was talking I couldn't hear anything he was saying and I did not care.

"Kyle, Kyle."

The teacher come and shake me all you listening. um wha-yes I said lying.

I could not wait till my next class because I got to see Jessi we the most genius on the math class and I have class with Amanda too.

When the bell ring everyone was rushing to get out of the door first. Kyle wait said the teacher when I try to go. I was not really in the mood to get a lecture right now.

I think about it, at least I could listen to what he's trying to say. It's does not hurt to listen you know. I I could at lease I'll try, I thought.

"What is the problem Mr. Lance?' I ask, keeping my voice low and calm.

"Kyle what's wrong with you today? He ask me. "You usually the first one and the other Girl , he pause I think her name Jessi that pay the most attention in this class Kyle but, today- i am really disappointed of you. did something happened at home.

What do I tell the Him I lost my love. Like he going to help me No, He couldn't even do anything about it.

"Do you ever lose someone you Love, someone that make can bring joy to your life and anger, happy and sad time and regret you how stupid you could-of been to let them go?" I ask him.

Mr. lance look at me, tilting his head trying to make his mind up if he should say something or not, I turn to go because I know he would avoid the question. Until I hear my name call behind me.

I know how that feel said Mr. Lance I have been through same thing with you. I will tell you a story he said sitting on the student desk.

"When I was younger in High School just like you are right now he said. I was in-love with a girl. she makes me really happy, like you said joy and anger but we work through it. Everyday we hang out sometimes At night, I slipped out of the house under my mom and dad noises. I went to her house and climb her window, she let it open every night for me to come in.

"Did your Parent ever find out?" I ask, him.

Yes they did he answer smiling.

When they find out he continue, it wasn't a happy picture. I got grounded for two week straight, everyday after school, I come home and went to my bed eat dinner go to my room, same routine everyday. They call her mom and tell her about my sneaking and their daughters.

My parent told her mom how un responsible I am, she was a bad influence on me on she ruin their perfect son.

I look at lance seeing him still bro-king about it, I want to ask him he can stop if he want too but, for some reason my heart want me to listen to see the mistakes that he had made and how similar his to mine. I need to change it and do the right thing.

'What her name?" I interrupted him.

"Her name is Sam, short for Samantha."

"What did they say too her mom I ask if you don't mind me asking,

"Well said Lance Our mom has the biggest fight ever you know parent always staking up for their child. Her parent was so mad My parent was accusing their daughter of having bad influence on me so they told Sam she could not talk to me anymore she need to give me up."

"Every-time I saw Sam, he continue I just wanted it to be the same it's used to be no awkwardness between us that perfect."

"Why did not you went to her ignore you parent's rules and do the perfect choice?" "You could still have her if you did try harder to get her" i said.

"Believe me I did said Lance I start to call her and she just ignore me, I see her at school she just walk past me like I am nothing to her, it feel like my heart broke in half."

This all I am feeling Right now, the same Feeling my teacher used to fee. I am glad I could talk to him about my feeling he's the second person that can understand how it feel to lose someone you really love with your whole heart. He the only one that listened to me with my feeling other then Declan. Lance same as Declan know how I feel when a girl you love, you try to talk to they ignore you like you they don't care about you anymore, they done with you.

"I call Sam everyday." said Lance interrupting me out of my thought

"I leaving her message she never answer, I started to get mad." really mad.

" I was so devastated I start to get high everyday, I drink and smoking, to forget about my problem, and get her out of my head. I was so mad at my parent for not letting us be together.

"The last time she talk to me, it was when I was in the Hospital, get hit by a Car, she thought I was sleeping, and I guess she sneak out or beg her parent to talk to me."

"she came to the bed I Lance looking lost she. She had tears in her eyes telling me she's sorry how much she will miss me, how she could never stop loving me and how she wish things were different we could be together on a other time. she give me a Kiss in the cheek and said Good bye I thought she meant just for today.

"I could not say anything to her I just stay still in the bed trying to get words coming out of my mouth but, couldn't."

"When I got better My mom told me Sam left the Country I was devastated, I could not forget what they did how they destroyed my love. My parent been regretting it all my high school year."

When I got order finishing High school first thing I did, I look everywhere she was in my mind every time.

"Did you ever find her?" I ask.

"Yes he answer she was devastated too. When I find her we ran away together, Never talks to our family, we finally decide to call them, to see how they doing they was so happy to hear our voice. Our family figure things out."

"H'm I better go I said forget what time is was" I was so glad it was Lance break time.

"I will give you a pass He said, remember I am still here to hear you story i can understand what you could go through just don't be afraid to talk about."

"Thank you Lance I said I really appreciate that you try to help me, I learn a lot from you, I will talk to you when I am ready to spill my embarrassing love life out.' I said.

'Kyle, call the teacher. 'love is not embarrassing, I know it could be for you to talk about it. but you need to get used to it, talk about it with your closest friends or your love one.

'Thank you Lance I said again.'

When I turn to go he call my name.

"Kyle don"t Give up on her who ever she is If you truly Love her, you will keep trying Make her believe make her see you reason, She need to know you love to except you. Sometimes rules need to break for you Love one. Don't let anybody stop you, you will regret it all your life."

After He done talking I started to walk to my math class, Mr. Lance right about a lot of thing. I need to break rules for my love even arguing with Nicole, this time she will not stop me from being with Jessi no body will stop me. I need to think for me make some of my own decision.

After listening to Mr. Lance story I could see How much hurt it cause Him to lose Sam. I am glad he find her and work thing out with her.

I don't want to be in this much pain as he was I will not lose Jessi like he Lost Sam I will make thing right with her if she's will willing to listen.

I step on the class with the door shot making everyone lift their head, looking at me. I walk to Mr. miller and give him the pass.

Mr. Miller my favorite I remember when it was my first day of school how I make him surprise by my math Skill. The principle wanted to put me in detention when he walk through his math room saves me and asking me a lot of question about math how did I do it.

"Kyle he said taking the pass in my hand, where were you?"

"I was talking to Mr. Lance." I said.

"Go take a seat he said."

"Will do Mr. Miller." I said and turn to take a seat.

**Hey guys thank you for reading, please review, I would like that to see how good or bad i am doing thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

Kyle Pov

I turn to face Jessi and I find a mystery guy siting in front of Her. I taking I growl with an frustration, I need to talk to her this new guy steel my girl.

The boy was talking to her and she was smiling at what he was saying. I wonder what they talking about.

I bet he will trying to take advantaged of her this guy need some beating up, he barely know her and he's that close to my Jess face.

"Hi Jess" I wave. She looks at me the same way she looks at me this morning at home and put her head down concentrating in this stupid Guy I never see before.'

"Kyle over here." said, Amanda waving her arm on the back of the class.

I walk to wear she was sitting, smiling at her, Jessi look at the back we make eye contact she gave me a mean scorn and then then roll her eyes.

I continue starring at her and she turn around breaking our eye contact with me and facing the stupid mystery Guy.

Kyle why are you still standing there are you not going to take your sit?" ask Mr. Miller

"Oh yeah I will." I answer and walk straight to where Amanda was sitting.

"Hey Kyle." she said, I was really uncomfortable siting next to her after the kiss happened everything falling apart for me,. i lost the love of my life that mad at me and not even can face me and look at me. talking to me, now she talking to this unknown guy.

"Good Amanda what about you?' I ask.

"I am doing good just little bit tired, answer Amanda, I saw the mystery guy was smiling at jessi and she was giving him a smile too.

The unknown guy say something making Jessi giggle. I wasn't/ not have interested of Amanda conversation anymore.

I couldn't help but to use my hearing powers to listen to Jessi and the mystery Guy.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I heard the mystery guy ask her.

"Nope I am pretty single right now." I heard Jessi say.

Do you mind If we can get coffee today to know each other more or something?" said, the mystery guy.

"Hmm it fine with me longer it's not a date answer Jessi."

I feel really happy she's not going out with him, but I was mad Jessi was just going somewhere with this stranger. How could she agree to hang out with someone she barely know.

"Kyle said Amanda shaking me are you alright you keep starring at one place and not doing your homework". I never see the Kyle the smartest kid not doing his homework said Amanda joking.

I am just tired I lie I did not get enough sleep last night.

Oh I am sorry Kyle said Amanda wish I could help you.

I think I just need a nap I said want her to stop talking without hurting her feeling.

When Amanda stop talking, I went to listen to Jessi conversation more.

"I will pick you up at 7:00." said, the mystery guy.

"Maybe you can come over too hang out and meet the family first." said Jessi.

I just get enough of their friendly conversation. I know it's not my business but I need to stop this, Jessi can't just invite a stranger at our house like that, He could hurt the family especially Jessi. or worse take advantaged of her.

Jessi I mind speak, She did not answer Jessi I said do you know this guy You can't just meat someone and bring them at your home he could be dangerous.

Really Kyle yelled Jessi on my mind you can't give me privacy to talk to someone. I did not know you encharge of me.

I am just trying for you to be safe jess i said, are you sure Kyle. she stop and continue again.

Kyle please don't fight me about this I am done with you you already make your choice already by kissing Amanda, for you to be happy, you need Amanda your love you been saying all these years, I need to move on from you Kyle don't you understand, I would give you anything for you too be happy, but I just can't face you been with Amanda i need more time to get over it.

Jessi I said you have to listen I said getting frustrated, I need to make you listen, I love you amanda kiss me I kiss her back because I just did know what to do the kiss did not mean anything.

"Do you Still Love her?"

Yes I said all those years I only love her as only a

stop right there Kyle said jessi I don't need to hear it.

Jessi listen I said No she said I will black you from my mind and she did.

damn it, she should let me finish, I understand now, I never love Amanda I had a crush on her, but not love I think I love her because she was the first girl I see from the beginning. The nice girl I could learn from.

I did not know what love really is when she broke up with me I was devastated but that wasn't't love that just did feel betrayal how I betray her by kissing another girl, Jessi in the other hand she the woman i love i wish I did know that, wish I did listen to Declan I could have feeling for two girls but instead I was always want to be in love with Amanda.

I knew I feel something for Jessi the first time I saw her, i just did not want to believe it. I thought it was only our connection nothing more to it.

I saw Jessi raise her hand she was hiding the tears she has on her eyes.

"Yes Jessica answer Mr. Miller.

"I need to go to the bathrooms she said.

Can't you wait till lunch Jessica it's in a few minutes?" ask the teacher

Noo said Jessi i need to go now raising her voice i think I am on my time of the month."

Fine said Mr. Miller. Go now.

She get up and smack the door leaving the class shock with their mouth wide open.

Mr. Miller I need to go too I said and run out of the door without his answer.

"Kyle I heard Amanda yell." I just ignore her calling my name I know that really rude but all I need right now is Jessi to be close to her to feel her warm body heat on my skin, the electric that make me alive and complete out of her body.

"Jess I yell wait up."

she was walking faster, Jessi I yelled again then she run out with her full speed.

"Kyle what's going on?" I hear declan behind me.

what just happened why I was just yelling right now. ask declan.

"Jessi i said she's gone.'

You will find her Kyle, you always will just make her see the love you have for her make her believe Kyle man, she think you love another woman that why she doesn't want to be with you.

"How i am going to show her and talk to her Declan I said every time I try to talk to her she ignored me and block me from her head."

She will she Kyle Just trying said Declan hoping Kyle find his love.

Thank you Declan I said you always make me feel better, I don't know what I would do with out you support and encouragement.

"Go get your girl said Declan and stop talking, she might be home right now maybe on your tub.

"Okay I said, see You another time Declan thanks again without waiting for a reply I run out of the door as fast as I can.

All The things that was in my mind I need Jessi to listen I need her to see how much this thing eating me alive.

I am coming for you my love.


	24. Chapter 24

**Declan Pov**

Dam it dam Lori I knew mostly this is her and Hillary fault, Kyle and Jessi going through this pain right why couldn't she listen to me and keep her big mouth out of Kyle and Jessi love life.

I walk to the table really angry the table Lori usually sits for lunch I stand there waiting for her.

When I saw her and Hillary come I grab her hand and drag her to the conner.

"We need to talk Lori." I said.

"See ya later Hillary." Lori waves.

"Why couldn't you just let Kyle deal with his love problem?" I yell at her you always have to stack your nose and everybody else business."

"Now look at him Lori, is he Happy?' I thought you care about your brother and want the best for him." I snap.

Lori look at me shock I yell at her but right now I did not care I could apologized later. She deserve never think about others but herself.

"I was only just trying to help said Lori snap back, I thought Kyle Love Amanda but I was wrong I thought he could not never be fully in-love Jessi.

"Just don't help" I yelled look what trouble you already cause Kyle living in pain because he think he loss Jessi.

"You don't have to remind me Declan shouted Lori I already know what I cause them, and I know I need to apologized." and She walk away upset.

Lori, lori I call, come back.

I wasn't really regretted I yell at her sometimes she just need to mind her own business.

**Mark Pov**

Today it's Lori and I date. I was really excited but scared a lot of Nervousness.  
>Did Lori know about Kyle I thought and she never tell me. Did Kyle keep this secret from her too.<br>I have a lot that was going through my mind Kyle need to explain to me what he just did at latnok flying to the air like that.  
>Is he an alien trying to take over the world, I need to save Lori from him. How could he know so much about Latnok without even work there that long he told the work latnock made him do it's for his clone, I help him destroyed it.<br>I been work at latnok for over a year now he just come in already knew everything maybe that why Nate was being mean to him for taking everything and be the smartest I thought.  
>Well I need to get ready for my date. I need to pick at 6:00 tonight for our date and need to stop thinking about Kyle for now, just for now it made my head hurt.<p>

**Lori Pov**

I feel so bad I ruin everything I take Kyle's love away from him. Delcan was right why did I have to ruin everything. I keep sticking my big mouth of something that doesn't affect me, and concern me even know Amanda is my friend I should not agree to put this trick on Kyle.  
>Kyle been acting all weird this week since the vacation.<br>He's mostly spend time in his room or tried to talk to Jessi that just ignore him or flip out making on excuse she has something to do.

I know Jessi just hurt she thinks Kyle doesn't love her. I feel bad the way I been talking to her all these years, How Kyle have a good soul and she doesn't, she have on evil soul, how could I been so mean. I knew she has no body her mom leave her. She was devastated but I was still mean to her the only one she have on this world I take him out, I make him lose her. and now she's want nothing to do with him.

I need to apologized to her and Kyle I just hope she doesn't hates me I hope they both forgive me. How could I be so stupid to get between their love.

**Kyle Pov**

I went to look for Jessi she couldn't be find any wear. she need to stop blocking with her mind and with our bond, I don't even have a clue where she is, I hope she doen't go find trouble, hope she stay away from latnok.

every-time I hear a creek on the door I run to it to see if it Jessi. She's been gone for 5 hours now I am getting scared, What if something happened to her.

No I have to think positives, She's okay she's Jessi. No body could put a finger on her, she well put her move on them. She might be with The mystery guy.

Every-time I saw the images of her with this new guy I get a sharp of pain in my stomach, Why can't she understand, how sorry I am how much she's hurting me. if she want me to feel bad it's working.

The door bell ring and I thought it was Jessi by unlocking it guess what I see standing at the door. I saw this mystery standing in front of me.

Hey he say my name is Dean you from my school he gives me his hand to shake off." i just ignore him, looking at him with jealousy on my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Is Jessi here He ask she told me to come to this house she gives me same exact number houses as this. He take the number from his pocket and showing me it.

No I said she's .

Sorry Dean iI am late said Jessi looking like she was exhausted, I Just went for a littkle run she said.

"You went for a run that long?" I butted in their conversation.

She just ignore me and turn to Dean.

"You ready Dean she ask do you want to meet the rest of the family?"...

"Who is this Jessi?" said Nicole coming Down from the stairs holding up the laundry basket.

"Mmm This is Dean he's a friends I was just wondering if he can hangout here for you guys to get to know him better."

Nicole look over at me shaking my head no. Jessi can I talk to you for a minutes ask Nicole. Nicole grab Jessi hand and went to her room to talk to her.

It was just me and Dean left I look at him awkwardly waiting for him to start a conversation. I am happy for Jessi she has a friends she is happy with, I love seeing her happy her beautiful smile her angel laugh.. I just wish it me that could make her smile like that, it made me angry inside of me to see her smile at the other guys like that.

"So Dean I said trying let go of the tension and awkward moment between us. Where you come from?" I ask.

Dean was taken aback by my question, I am not surprised either, I would if I was him too, I always giving him a cold look, without even knowing him. I know, I know I am being mean and unfair- I just can't help it. when you see your love one being taking away by some other guy, jealousy take over and it make you forget who you are. I need to try to be nice to him for Jessi sake though if he going to be in Jessi life I need to try hard to be nice to him played it cool, and shows Jessi how much I care, then she may realized I am the one for her.

"Well" answer Dean after seeing my face turn to a warm Smile and stop wondering if I was just playing him or I am being nice.

"I come from, from a small city in Kansas call farming, When I was two years old, My mum gives me up for adoption she wanted me to have my best chance, he smile and look sad at same time. My adopted family took me to Minnesota of the cities call St. cloud. yeah he said and My adoptive dad got a Job he couldin't pass, so here we are. sweet home sweet home

I feel sorry for Dean for all those thing that happened of his life, Of his mum and giving him up for adoption. How sad.

" So what about you?" Dean ask.

I did not have anything to tell him, if I tell him I was born in a pod I am not a regular human being what would he thing I am crazy, I am just trying to play trick over his mind.

"So how are you and Jessi?" I ask trying to change the subject to him.

"Well He said honestly. "Jessi really cool girl, she's amazing, I don't think she's into me though she told ne yesterday, she's in love with someone else it wouldn't work between us. But I still want to be her friends, she told me she don't get a lot of them." ...

"She said That?" I ask. "Did she tell you the one and the name she's in love with, I ask quickly.

"No he said, but I want to know whose this guy is too. He is lucky to have her. If he hurt her I would brake him.

"So you and jessi don't look alike to be sibling at first I thought you won't her brother when I see you in school, and You so protected over her in school looking at me every seconds weirldly said Dean understanding.

Wha- What Do you Think I am her siste?"r I ask confused, who is this guy think he is, I am not jessi sister I said I am her.

"Then How come you guys living in the same house then he ask, are you adopted or something.?"

I am adoptive she's not I said, I can't tell you why it's not my business to tell.

Okay answer Dean, so you not brother he ask and now when I am think about it, it's you she's in love with isn't it ask, Dean every-time I saw you looking at her in class, and I thought you was in love with her too, but when I come here seeing you guys lived in the same house with your mum make me thought you guys were brother and sister."

She love me I ask still stuck on the you the one she's in love with.

"You an idiot Kyle said Dean look at her, everywhere you are she glances over at you, When I was talking to her she keep looking over at you sometimes I just have to shake her to come to the real world. She's way over heels for you. "Did you do something to make her mad" ask Dean.

"Jessi you can't Go, I am worry about you said Nicole coming downstairs.

If i can't hang out here with Dean then I am going to my mother apartment yelled Jessi, Dean a really good guy you just need to know him."

"Jessi No" said Nicole. I am worried about you Jessi said."

Jessi come running downstairs ignoring me let's go Dean she grab her arms we going to my apartment.

I walk over to where Nicole is and give her a hug "

It's okay Nicole Dean a good guy." i tell her.

"Are you sure Kyle?" ask Nicole, you really want her to go with him she whisper to me. you might lose her more."

"They just friends" I answer back.

"Well said Nicole smiling I was afraid she was going for this guy I don't want you to lose her anymore.

Thanks Nicole I said Giving her a kiss an the cheek.

I am so sorry Kyle said Nicole broken down.

"For what I ask?' I did know though I just want her to say it out loud.

"For losing Jessi because of me and my protective mothers rules said Nicole."

"I forgives you Nicole you know that right I just hope you did understand first, to let me explain everything to you before making rules.

"Well said Nicole lets talk about this later, Go get Jessi before she went to far."

I run fast to get Jessi.

"Jessi I call, She ignore me. Nicole said You and Dean can hang out at home" I said.

"Really" she ask.

let's go I said Grabbing her hands Dean follow behinds.

**This Time I promise One more chapter left after this one I have all the plan I need to have for the next book.**

**THANK you for reading. LOVE YOU GUYS**

**The sequel to this book coming soon it gonna call you the one.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kyle Pov**

I wake up for the day with a smile on my face. I could remember last night really well. Jessi and I talk for little bit. I can take that better than by having her ignoring me completely, better than not talking to me at all.

This the first morning I wake up for a long time with a smile on my face. I grab my clothes and my tower to take my morning shower before school. I get to look good today.

I walk to the bathroom without thinking somebody was their. My happiness take over my responsibility I need to do. all I could think about how I am going to make it up to Jessi how to show her how much I love her and she's the only one for me, The only one I love.

I know it will take time to convinced her, But this time I am not going to let her Go. I will do anything I can to show her, show her how much I love her she meant the world to me.I will show her, what happened after Amanda kiss's me when she ran away. Show her all the details. I did kiss Amanda back that all she did see.

I might thought I love Amanda before, I just didn't know what love is what love bring.

I open the bathrooms door with me lost of my thought, and guess whose standing there.

It was Jessi she has her tower around her- I don't know what it's call Nicole never told me, it's around her chest. yes I got it her chest it's call.

I just stand there looking at her like on idiot. I remember when she was touching my stomach and my muscles how good it felt.

I sniff and I smell her.

"**Grapefruit, Grapefruit**"t I said out loud.

"Are you okay Kyle?" ask Jessi with concern on her eyes lifting my head up to look at her.

I got loss on her hazel eyes I remember at the latnok party the first time I could not leave my eyes off standing infront of me but, that day I had to do something take care of some stuff. I remember the first time I held her, when she found out her mother did not leave her, her mother got killed this day I did lost a piece of myself seeing her so sad so down.

**"Grapefruit"**

"Kyle, can you move?' ask Jessi. Both of my hand was in each side of the door, blocking her space from passing.

she came closer to me the smell stronger this time.

**Grapefruit, Grapefruit.**

"Kyle what's wrong with you?" she ask you freaking me out."

"Sorry Jess I apologized."

"Your hand still on the door Kyle." said Jessi.

"Sorry again I said. and I let her pass.

Jessi stop halfway through the door. "Kyle did you know you say sorry Lot she ask."

Hmm sorry I said.

"Kyle said Jessi what did I just say. Never mind Now I will let you take your shower." she said and went to her room.

After she gone I close the bathroom door. I take my clothes off ledding the water fall off my back.

**Jessi Pov**

What is wrong with Kyle today he seems to be in a good mode today but weird at same time. Why was he keep whispering Grapefruit over and Over again. I know I wear it to clean myself what the big deal about it. Why did it bother him so much maybe because-

"It does not bug me Jess." said Kyle mind speaking to me

"Kyle what are you doing right now." I mind speak back.

Yesterday I finally reopen my mind to him it was a really great relief to do so, I don't feel that alone like the cable days ago.

I am taking a shower he answer. wow this can't happened.

"You still on the shower, Oh god Kyle I said please don't open you full mind to me." I said.

"Why?" he ask confused.

"Because I said, I feel myself blush. I will she you naked and your private part."

"What is my private?" he ask and I see you naked before.

"Please I will shout you out until you done take your shower I said, and please block your mind and don't send me pictures. and you need to watch more movies and I maybe talk to Nicole." I quickly shut him our before he can answer.

So Kyle and I don't understand human thing like private part, I learn it from Lori when I used to don't mind privacy, Lori talked to me how girl supposed to behave.

We watch a lot of romance movies that how I learn how to kiss. I remember when my fake sister her name was Emily she pretended to be my sister by wiping my memory I stay up watching those movie all night.

"Ok how did Kyle learn." I mutter to myself.

Okay I really would want to see Kyle naked body His skin feel so good when I touch it but, I need to gives him his privacy, Lori said they addictive to get over seeing a boy naked, girls want to have sex with them.

How do you have sex, how do sex feel. URGE I shout frustrated this thing on my head now. I need to watch move dirtier movie or porn. Josh watch them all the time, maybe he was learning how to have sex.

**Lori Pov**

Mark was really nervous in our date, He keep putting his arm around me when he hear a noise or just a creak from the door opening. I wonder what was bothering him.

I wonder what he was so worried about, I need to talk to him again.

**Kyle Pov**

I eat my breakfast with biggest smile on my face Nicole and Stephen keep looking at me and share a look with each other.

Why got you so Happy today Kyle got a date ask Josh. No I said blushing, I did not know guys could blush that red said josh point his finger at my face and laugh.

"I am not blushing Josh." I stuttered.

"Did you have a good dream about a special girl Kyle?" ask Josh having the smirk on his face.

"Josh that enough." yelled Stephen.

"Gee sh Dad I was just trying to have fun with my bro Kyle." complained Josh.

Josh could be really annoying sometimes, but I love him he's the best brother I could ever ask for. My other brother tried to kill me, Cassidy my brother by blood but not by the heart.

Jessi you dress nice today. "Do you have a guy in mind today?" ask Nicole.

I turn around, she was wearing her mother Sarah latnok ring, her beautiful hair fall all over her face. Her skinny jeans show her perfect butt, showing.

"Nicole I am going to school earlier said Jessi, seeing Nicole face turn to a scorn, I have planes with Dean before school." said Jessi.

Ooh Said Nicole Okay see you later then.

"Jess aren't you going to eat?" I ask her wishing she could walk to school with me.

"I am not hungry Kyle but thanks Dean waiting. I will see you in school Kyle she said and leave.

"Jess." I called running outside to catch up to her.

"Are you still Mad at me Jess?'

"Why would you think that." she ask.

well-I."

"No Kyle I am not mad at you she said, I am done being mad at you. Did you know how hurt it is to be mad at you Kyle i have to force myself to not talk to you but I bet not talking to you not taking me anywhere. It's hurt really bad Believed me."

"Then why are you ignoring me this morning?" I ask hurt.

"Kyle I wasn't ignoring you".

"Do you still love me Jess?" I ask.

She look at me. "I could never not being in-love with you Kyle even though you hurt me I will still love you. I will always love you Kyle."

Then why are you meeting up with Dean today I ask.

I promise him Kyle why are you Jealous.

I am sorry Jess I said it just.

The next thing she did was really on excepted, She kiss me, I could feel the electricity moving inside of me. nothing good makes me feel better than this accept Jess being with her having her in my arms. It's like having a dream come true. Actually it's a dream come true.

she moved with a smile forming her lips.

"Kyle you too irresistible to be mad at you Kyle said Jessi.

I was stun right now, did she just kiss me, I just wish she did not move her lip from mine so soon.

Is that so I joke, see ya Kyle I really have to go.

Jess Just so you know you really irresistible too and I hope we could do the more of kissing.

"Hmm said Jessi rolling her beautiful hazel eyes stepping closer to really close." I thought she was going to kiss me again and she move.

"Will see Kyle if my schedules open."

. I can make it open for you I tease you know How irresistible I am."

Like I said said Jessi flirting back we will see. and she turn around, Bye Kyle she said.

Bye Jess I said see you in school.

I went inside of the House Nicole, Stephen Josh and Lori was looking at me have a smile on their faces

Before they say anything. Can I walk to school Nicole I ask, she nodded still with the smile on her face.

I walk outside was really deep into thought, My heart was beating fast, today I will ask Jessi to be my girlfriend But, I have to tell Amanda.

Now it's time for me to be happy for me to do something just for my Happiness sake.

"Hey Kyle Nice to see you again brother."

I turn around my brother Cassidy standing there. "Cassidy what are you doing here?" I ask all my happiness just wash away.

"Can't I come to see my brother, I miss you brother but I have someone to see you."

A woman with black hair wearing a working skirt.

"Oho my Kyle she said, It really a pleasure to meets you, I am your mother Grace by the. Cassidy told you about me didn't he.

My face fell, how could this woman be my mother.

"You not my mom." I yelled.

"Didn't Adam ever tell you Kyle." she said putting her finger on my cheek.

"Get you nasty finger of mine face." I yelled.

"Be nice to your mother Kyle."

"You not my mother." I yelled.

"Then who is Kyle." Grace ask.

"You will never be my mom I shouted Nicole will be always will be my mom. Is this how you treat someone you call your son Grace by trying to kill him and His love one."

"Kyle don't talk to your mother like that, If you want your Family the girl Jessi Sarah little.'

"Don't mention Sarah." I yelled.

"And girl Amanda said, Grace continue Isn't she your love one Kyle ask Grace smirking."

Grace have no rights to be talking to me about My love life this woman need to be stop.

"I will Go with you guys I said But only if you leave my family a lone Jessi alone, If you touch a Hair out of her I will kill you." I said really dangerous.

"Don't threat your mother like that boy said Grace, Handing me on my head with the bottom of the Gun, you not in control Kyle we you, No we are we choose."

She shoot me I keep moving and it hurt really bad, I see Grace look at Cassidy.

If this bitch come you know what To do. Cassidy you Might kill her we must used Kyle as bet for Jessi said Grace if we don't she will destroyed all our hard work, She must die."

"Noooo.' Grace kick me on my stomach. Get him in the truck Cassidy said Grace we must have little fun with your Brother Cassidy."

"Yes Mother said Cassidy having a smile on his face I airways won't to do that."

After her last sentence, all I could think about is Jessi what she will get herself into. Be careful Jess I whisper, and everything turn black.

**The End**

**This book soon guys Hope you check the next book. Kyle xy you the one.**

**Thank you.** **HOPE YOU CHECK IT OUT KYLE XY BOOK 2 YOU THE ONE.**

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
